csofandomcom-20200223-history
RPG-7
|knockback = 17% |stun = 80% |magazine = 1 / 5 |fire = Single shot, muzzle-loaded |used = |origin = |damage = 147 |accuracy = N/A |recoil = 90% |rateoffire = 71% |weightloaded = 18% |price = $6000 |variant = |ammotype = |addon = |reloadtime = 2.0 seconds |system = rpg7 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 736 |damageC = 1472 }}The RPG-7 ('''R'uchnoy P'rotivotankovyy '''G'ranatomyot-'''7 or R'ocket '''P'ropelled 'G'renade-'''7)'' is a rocket launcher purchasable in equipment slot but serves as primary weapon in Counter-Strike Online. Overview RPG-7 is a Soviet Union light, versatile anti-tank rocket propelled grenade launcher. It boasts a potent destructive power with a large area of effect, making it an ideal weapon to use against multiple or tough targets, but can also damage the operator if used in close quarters. The user can aim through the iron sights to get an accurate firing. Advantages *Massive damage *Short reload time *Fire accurately when using the iron sight *Can kill multiple targets at once *Can be enhanced under Weapon Enhancement Disadvantages *High recoil *Low reserve ammo *Single shot *Obtainable via Crafting only *Heavy weight *Inaccurate when not using the iron sight RPG-7 Confirmed Set With this set, the player can get the RPG-7 for sure from Craft using the Perfect Pick Recipe item, but the durability will determine the period of the weapon. *The user can obtain the RPG-7 for permanent duration if the weapon lasts longer than 1000 days. Release date *South Korea: 8 January 2015. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 20 January 2015. *China: 21 January 2015. *Japan: 28 January 2015. *Indonesia: 24 June 2015. *CSN:Z: 11 February 2016. Tips ; Zombie Infection *This weapon can deal 525 ~ 650 damage per shot to Zombies. ; Zombie Scenario *This weapon can deal 22500 ~ 50000 damage per shot to Bosses. Users Terrorist: *Elite Crew: Seen in posters. Enhancement Weapon Comparison Gallery RPG-7= rpg7 viewmodel.png|View model rpg7 viewmodel2.png|Ditto File:Rpg7.gif|Store preview rpg rocket.png|Rocket model File:Rpg7_poster_korea.png|South Korea poster File:Rpg7_poster_taiwan.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Rpg7_poster_china.png|China poster File:IndoRPG7.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Rpgcsnzpos.jpg|CSN:Z poster File:Elitecrewwithrpg7.png|Elite Crew with RPG-7 rpg7 hud.png|HUD icon RPG-7.jpg|In-game screenshot Drawing sound Firing sound Reloading sound |-| Expert= rpg7expert viewmodel.png|View model rpg7expert viewmodel2.png|Ditto File:Rpg7_poster_korea.png|South Korea poster File:IndoRPG7.jpg|Indonesia poster |-| Master= rpg7master viewmodel.png|View model rpg7master viewmodel2.png|Ditto File:Rpg7_poster_korea.png|South Korea poster File:IndoRPG7.jpg|Indonesia poster zs_trace_20150311_0039030.jpg|In-game screenshot zs_trace_20150311_0039280.jpg|Ditto, scoping |-| Splash= File:Y19s3rpg7_viewmodel.png|View model Shoot sound Trivia *RPG-7 was firstly released in Counter-Strike Online 2 instead, but it is only available in certain modes. *This is the first weapon in Counter-Strike Online that allows the user to aim through the iron sight, even though it is not correctly positioned. **Instead of aligning the rear and front post of the sights, it's aimed using only the front sight as a base, similar to the M1 Garand's cut secondary fire. *This is the first weapon from equipment slot that can be enhanced. *The word "Expert" can be seen printed on the RPG-7 Expert Edition's body, so does the Master Edition with "Master" instead. There is a "Henry Stoner" writing engraved on the body too. External links *RPG-7 at Wikipedia. Category:Equipment Category:Weapons Category:Heavy weapon Category:Anti-tank weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Launchers Category:Russian weapons Category:Russian Category:Weapons with enhanced variants